


Sometimes it's hard

by Mackymarvel_32



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oral Sex, Poor Sebastian, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, gets pregnant with another man, he cheats on her, he likes her and she likes him and they get married, its too early for this, she moves on, stop me now, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackymarvel_32/pseuds/Mackymarvel_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always loved you"!</p><p>    "Well Maybe you've changed"?</p><p>    "Please forgive me! I can change please!" </p><p>That's all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't her fault. How could it be? She only met him at a celebrity party that she was dragged to. Her friends wanted her to go to these things since she was a blossoming actress, hell she knew if she didn't at least get a photo snapped by the paps how would she fit in with Hollywood?

 

~

"Isn't it a little loud in here?", she said as she rubbed both of her arms from the peculiar coldness in the room. "This is a celebrity party. It's supposed to be loud.", her friend shouted over the blaring music. "Anya this is what you wanted, right?", her friend asked as she got closer.

 

Anya looked down for a moment and knew that this would be her new life. When she looked back up again, she saw a pair of new eyes looking back at her. "What are you looking at?", her friend asked in a normal tone since she was so close to her now.

"Nothing! I-I mean I need to go to the bathroom.", Anya lied. Her friend shrugged. Anya Stumbled her way to the bathroom to "use", but in reality didn't. "It was new for me too.", an unfamiliar voice said. Anya sighed. "Look, if you're here to bang me, I'm not interested", she said with her eyes closed. 

"I'm not, I'm here to help.", the voice said calmly. Anya looked at the person owning the voice and regretted her words. It was the famous Sebastian Stan. "Shit I'm sorry, I just I'm so nervous about acting and being famous.", she said as she twiddled her thumbs.

He laughed. "So I take it by your voice you're not really from around here?", he asked really knowing the answer. "Yea, I'm from Africa, but when I moved here I changed my accent because I was so afraid of being bullied.", she said. She was really starting to wonder why she was giving him all this information.

"Listen, I can tell you're a little sketchy about this, so why don't I take you to my place?", he asked. Anya stared at him. What the actual fuck was happening? "Fuck it, sure!", she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out with him.

This man literally was a breath of fresh air. She had never been so confident about being invited to a celebrities house. Even though she was one it still felt surreal.


	2. It's called a one night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has innocent smut in it. Also the feels already idk how but it does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls enjoy :3

She rode in his car silently. She started a slow tap with a finger on her thigh to rid the boredom. "So what part of Africa are you from?", Sebastian asked. "Sierra Leon.", Anya said with an awkward poker face. "Tough place to live so I heard.", he said trying to keep the conversation going. She chuckled. 

"Yep, that's why I left.", she said as she looked straight ahead. "Aha! I've got a new nickname. Imma call you Africa.", he said with a smile. Anya has lived in America for several years but still can not pinpoint there weird ways.

"What a nick name!", she said sarcastically. "You know you like it.", he said with a smug look. "I guess since Sebastian Stan gave it to me.", she said with a chuckle. He gave her a smirk that she could barely see but knew it was there. 

They pulled up to an apartment complex and for a moment Anya was confused. "I know what you're thinking. I'm just renting.", he said as he rattled his keys.

They walked up to the main entrance and headed straight for her elevator. "Honestly it's not bad.", she said. "That's why I'm renting it".

The elevator stopped on his floor and both of them stepped out. Before she could even say anything, her lips were engulfed with his. She gasped at the feeling but soon melted into it.

They stumbled to his door as he desperately tried to open it. He pushed her inside and slammed the door. "Get ready for a night you won't forget".

 

~

She fell on his bed in all of her naked glory. "God you look beautiful.", he said as he praised her lips once more. She never had someone treat her like this and never wanted it to stop. He stroked her clit roughly which made her gasp and roll her eyes shut.

It was amazing. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Wait, I haven't had sex since I was twenty.", she said embarrassed. He caressed her cheek and nodded. He slowly filled her and she winced at the former pain. Soon, the pleasure like her first time, filled her again.

She moaned loudly which gave him a sign to go faster. He thrusted in and out. Soon she could even hear the two bodies being slapped against each other and loved every minute of it. "Go faster!", she screamed. He cussed and praised her as he felt himself coming. "I'm coming! I'm coming!", she yelled. He laughed. "Oh fuck! Oh-oh f-f-fuck.", Sebastian yelled as he shuddered in pleasure. He arched his back and pulled out. He rolled over next to her and sighed. "I know this is weird thing to ask but why aren't you black?", he asked nervously. She giggled. "Well, I'm a white-African. My parents are white but we were all born in Africa. When I was in school people called me White chocolate.", she said sadly. "FYI, I'm not a vampire.", he said with a chuckle. "That would be way more sexier.", she said seductively. They both laughed and he kissed her again, more passionately than the rest. Little did she know this would change her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment on anything


	3. The actual start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was just a flash back but now we're getting to the main stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post for a while but fret not. If you need to find me and can't contact me through email, I have a tumblr. Sorry for the sucky chapter. Ive been busy lately.

Anya woke up to the sound of her somewhat new husband making breakfast. 

"Ya know, we have money to go out to eat some where.", she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Mhm, and the best place is here with my beautiful wife, alone with no interruptions.", Sebastian said as he flipped a pancake. He finished making the last of the pancakes. "I hate it when I wake up next to no one in the morning.", Anya said as she sat down at the two-chair table in the kitchen. He sat down and opened the syrup. Anya scoffed. "Aren't you forgetting something?", she said with a cocked eyebrow. Sebastian chuckled. He leaned over the table and grabbed her chin as he gently kissed her. Before she knew it, he pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. He was stripping her clothes off roughly. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna forget what pancakes taste like.", Sebastian growled. Anya started riding him on his chair and said "I'd rather not forget that taste. I like pancakes". "We are literally having a conversation about pancakes as you're riding my dick.", he said. She laughed until she was bit by a sudden wave of pleasure. "Oh-oh fuck baby.", she yelled in between moans. "Why are you always so tight. I fucking love it!", he said as throaty moans came out of him. It was quite funny because they both finished at the same time. She slumped over as she tried to recover. "I'm not hungry anymore.", she said. He gave her a playful glare. ~

His phone buzzed and he frowned. "Babe? What's the matter?", Anya asked. "Movie stuff. Always calling me in when I'm trying to spend time with my wife.", he said. "Awe, you are so sweet but this your job so please don't be mad.", she said with puckered lips. He chuckled. "Of course not."

He grabbed his things and walked out the door as he said his goodbyes. Anya waved. She frowned when he shut the door. He was gone a lot and she was good friends with Scarlette and Chris, and they did not have to work this much. But this was her husband, she could trust him.


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will hit you right in the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the paragraphs look like shit but it's the plot that counts. I'm still new to this but if y'all could help me that would be amazing. I am just but a fetus in this website.

Anya flopped on the couch since she was bored out of her mind. She called her old friend Shelby. "Shelby?" "Anya!" "It's been a long time." "Anya, a day isn't long." "Remember when my dad would get mad at me for talking so long on the home phone." Anya could hear Shelby's full belly laugh. "Well now you have a 21st century cell phone with unlimited calls and texts.", Shelby said sarcastically. "Ha, no I was just really bored and I was like I'll call Shelby.", Anya said with a chuckle. "So how's your hottie of a husband?", Shelby asked. "He's good. I mean he's not here but it's good." "Oh, he's been gone a lot. I mean you might want to keep a look out.", Shelby said. "Shelby don't say that. Sebastian would never cheat on me.", Anya said defensively. "I'm not saying he is I'm just saying, I just don't want you to get hurt. Oh my phone is about to die so I'll call you back, k." "Yea ok, bye." Anya could hear Shelby's phone go off and she gave a sigh. ~ Anya was asleep until she heard a loud buzz coming from her phone. She woke up groggily and answered the ringing phone. "Anya! Go to yahoo news right now!", Shelby yelled. It took a second but Anya turned to speaker and went to yahoo news. Once the page loaded, she was dumbfounded. "Anya are you there?", Shelby pleaded. Anya's eyes were filled with horror. The page said, "Heartthrob Sebastian Stan was spotted getting cozy and sharing kisses with Russian beauty, Margarita Levieva." It had pictures of them with friends. They were holding hands, kissing, hugging. "I'm so sorry Anya.", Shelby said weakly. Anya hit the end button on her phone and collapsed to a sobbing mess. She had mixture of confusion, sadness, anger, heartbroken. It made her feel hatred as she slowly sat up. She stumbled to her bedroom as she put on a cocktail dress. She did her hair the night where she first met Sebastian. She did her make up and looked at her ring. She slid it off and placed it on the dresser. Anya knew not to make a big deal out of things like this. She's seen so many actresses have meltdowns to get attention and it doesn't end the way they want it to. No, Anya was going to be mature and move on. She brought her phone but turned it off. She put her earrings in and walked out of the door purposely slamming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment and suscribe or you know. You can find me on Wattpad at MackinseyChasland. Email me, you can find that on my profile.


	5. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um this gets graphic with two females but if your ok then great. Pls enjoy

Anya headed down to the nearest club with confidence. She was going to prove that she could move on. 

She was welcomed by the guard with a "right this way Mrs. Stan". She was a little bit offended. Everyone called her either Anya or Mrs. Sarr. Not Mrs. Stan. It wasn't professional in the acting world. She walked in and immediately sat down at the bar. "What can I get a beautiful girl like you something?", the bartender asked. "Give me all of your drinks and put it in one.", she said with hand gestures. The bartender chuckled. "Rough day huh?" "You would not believe it." "Well I can't put every drink in one but I can give you something really strong. It's a close equivalent.", he said. "I don't care but that would be fine." She sat there awkwardly as she waited for her drink. "Here ya go.", the bartender said as he passed the drink to her. She sipped like her life depended on it. "Woah calm down.", he said. "Don't worry, I'm from Africa.", she slurred. She stumbled off her seat and was caught up with the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. That's when she remembered why she hated clubs and because Sebastian wasn't really down with her going by herself. But that was Marga- whatever her name was problem. She moved her hips and hands to the beat. She felt a strong pair of hands grab her hips. "You wanna come to my place and let me who you a real good time?", a voice whispered to her. She frowned. Anya turned to him and said "I'm not really into douchebags." "Then why are you dressed like a slut?", he asked. She slapped him and stormed off. She pushed the doors open roughly and was greeted by the cool night air. Anya flopped on the sidewalk and covered her head in her arms as they rested on her knees. She felt the silent, hot tears roll down her cheeks. She heard a body sit down beside her. "I'm not really judging, but I take it that you had a rough day.", a feminine voice said. Anya looked up and was greeted to a woman about her age with short hair that was dyed fiery red. Anya chuckled. "Yea." "Wanna tell me?" "It's a long story." "I have time." Anya gave a small smile. "Well you probably know me as Anya Sarr." The woman nodded. "And you probably know that I was married to Sebastian Stan. Well he cheated on me with a 'Russian Beauty'. My friend warned me and I ignored her." Anya's tears stopped. "Obviously, he doesn't deserve you.", the woman said. "Yea. Um what's your name?", Anya asked. "Emilia but call me Em.", the woman said. She was a simple woman. She wore almost no makeup. Had sleeveless jean jacket on over her tanktop, with skinny jeans and black combat boots. "I just want it to go away.", Anya said with a shaky voice. The woman turned Anya's face her way. Em leaned in and so did Anya. Anya closed her eyes as Em's made contacts with hers. They wrapped each other with arms. Anya pulled away. "Not here.", she said as she tried to catch her breath. Em nodded. They ran to Anya's car laughing. Anya drove off leaving skid marks on the road. Em had her hand placed on Anya's knee. They pulled up to her mansion and stumbled out of the car. Em once again engulfed Anya's mouth again. They made it up the stairs and Anya struggled to get the door open. They pushed each other and pulled each other's hair. Em started to rip off Anya's dress off. Anya sighed as Em's hands made contact with her skin. She unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Em sucked on her left boob as she fondled with the right one. Anya made sounds of bliss. "That feels so good.", she said breathlessly. Em smirked as she engulfed the right one. She pulled on the nipped between her teeth. Em then hooked her fingers on the hem of Anya's underwear and slowly pulled it down. Em left a trail of kissed down her stomach leading to her crotch. "Em... My room.", Anya said in between moans. Em nodded with a smirk. They rushed up stairs. It took a while since they were pushing each other against the wall. They finally made it Anya's room. Em pushed Anya on her bed and stripped. "Where is a vibrator?", Em said. Anya could hear a little bit of a French accent coming from her mouth. "Are you French?", Anya asked. "Yea and your a white African.", Em retaliated. "The vibrator is in that drawer.", Anya pointed. Em found the drawer but looked up and saw a picture of Anya and Sebastian smiling. "You look so happy.", she said. "Well that was a long time ago.", Anya said. Em grabbed the vibrator and crawled on top of the bed. Em put the vibrator on Anya's clit. "Oh-oh my god, yess!", Anya yelled. Em started to rub circles with the vibrator. Anya was moaning loudly. Em leaned down and started kissing her breasts. She took the vibrator off of her clit and put one finger up her wet pussy. She started pumping. "Don't stop baby, don't stop.", Anya said in between moans. Em added another finger and pumped faster. Anya formed an O on her lips. Em then started to rub circles with her other hand on Anya's sensitive clit. Anya's breath became ragged and her moans were sounding like desperate pleas that she couldn't quite get out of her mouth. Soon Anya was cumming and she returned the favor to Em. Em collapsed on Anya as they were both trying to get each other off. Finally, Em was cumming and rolled off beside Anya. "Honestly, that was a wild ride.", Em said with a strong French accent. "Is it bad that I find your accent incredibly hot?", Anya asked. Em giggled. "I love you.", she said suddenly. Anya looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "I love you too.", Anya said as she kissed her forehead. They both wrapped their arms around each other and gave into the night.


	6. Morning sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter tho. We will get to discover Ems story soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sucky layout

"Can you get my wallet? I left it.", Sebastian asked. Margarita giggled. "Dumbass. Don't leave it again.",she said as she playfully punched him. "Isn't that your wife's car?", Margarita asked.

Sebastian mentally kicked himself. "Yea um the wallet is down stairs. You know what we'll both get it. It's not like she's up this early anyways.", he said as they both got out of the car.

They walked up the stairs and he noticed something was off. The door was unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open to see scattered clothes everywhere.

"Looks like somebody had fun.", Margarita said with a smug grin. Sebastian shakily grabbed the stair railing and walked up the stairs. Margarita followed after. He came to his bedroom to see the door slightly open. 

He slowly opened it to see two bodies engulfed in each other in peaceful slumber. "Oh my god!", he yelled. Anya sat straight up and realized what was going on. She was naked, in a bed with a woman, her husband was standing at the end of the bed, and he was with that bitch.

"What the hell is going on?", he yelled. "It looks like she was having a fun time being a lesbian.", Margarita said. Anya grew angry. "Fuck you and your skank! I found out, yea! And guess what I moved on with her. You know why because I fucking love her and we're done!", she screamed. Em groggily sat up. "Get your clothes on Em, we're leaving."

Anya threw some clothes on and so did Em. "Where will you go. You're not living here.", he said. "Are you forgetting that I've one two oscars and is an A-list actress not like your Russian bitch who's been in things that people have never heard of.", Anya said as she packed her things. "And this.", she said as she picked up her wedding ring. "Is no more.", she said as she threw it at him.

She stormed out the door with Em following her. She got in her car and slammed the door. "Looks like we're dating. And I'm gonna buy a bigger house for us to live in.", Anya said as she was crying. Em was silently crying too. She placed her hand on Anya's knee once again as they skidded off.

Sebastian grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall. "Seb, you don't need her. You have me.", Margarita said as she pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment


End file.
